


【Asaai】吃醋

by Cinta119



Category: takarazuka
Genre: Other, References to Takarazuka Kagekidan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinta119/pseuds/Cinta119





	【Asaai】吃醋

朝美的生日就要到了，美羽正愁着该送他什么生日礼物好呢。却不成想，正苦恼着呢，到了朝美的办公室找他，想问问他想要什么的时候，就看到那桌上堆了一堆又一堆的礼物盒。

她的这个男朋友啊，可真是受欢迎呢。

说美羽一点醋都没吃，那绝对是不可能的。毕竟那一桌子，应有尽有。似乎，美羽再送些什么，都显得有点多余了。

今天已经没有课的美羽，本想在这等着朝美下了课，再一起回去的。然而看到那些礼物，气不打一处来。也没给朝美发信息，就直径出了职员办公室。

出了学校的美羽，不知道该去哪里。她也不太想回家，回了家，等到朝美下了班回去，也是一样的会跟他生一番气。不想把气发在朝美身上的美羽，又没有什么地方可以去发泄自己的情绪。

几番纠结之后，美羽把手机调了静音，接着到便利店买了几听酒，然后去了朋友家，找朋友陪她喝酒。

美羽真的就在朋友家里喝了个烂醉，抱着朋友控诉起朝美来。说着朝美不懂得直接拒绝那些学生送的礼物，让她看到了如何糟心。

终于朋友被她折腾得烦了，美羽也醉得有些不省人事了。朋友就从美羽的包里，翻出了她的手机。朋友一打开美羽的手机，差点没被吓坏。朝美给美羽打了不下二十通的电话，美羽也没有看过一眼。

朋友看了看那一边已经没啥意识的美羽，叹了口气，转而用美羽的手机给朝美打了个电话。

朝美到了之后，看到美羽那番样子，也叹了口气，朝美可从来没见过美羽这么吃醋过。跟美羽的朋友道了谢，又说了一些麻烦她照顾美羽的话之后，朝美就将美羽抱出了她朋友家。

朝美把美羽放在副驾驶座安置好后，刚要关车门，就被美羽抓住了手。“你来干什么，我不要你管。”说着，又把朝美的甩掉了。

朝美无奈地看了看醉醺醺的美羽，伸手拍了拍美羽的头。“乖，跟我回家。”

美羽借着酒气，又耍起脾气来。“我不要。”

“是我不对，让你看到了那些学生送的礼物。有什么脾气，咱们回到家再发好不好？”朝美叹了口气，从前也没觉得小姑娘脾气那么犟。喝了点酒，倒是不一样起来了。

任凭美羽再怎么闹，朝美也没有再阻止了。反正安全带系上了，她也不能怎么乱动，至少也不会伤到她自己。

一路上，美羽吵吵嚷嚷说不愿回去，朝美也就当做没听见。没多久，又开始抱怨起今天看到那满满一桌的礼物的事情来。

朝美听了好久，这才明白过来。美羽想送自己生日礼物，却又不知道送什么好。那满一桌什么都有的礼物，给她的打击太大了，才有了今天这样的闹剧。

可美羽又何曾知道，朝美并不会在意她没有给他送任何的生日礼物。朝美觉得，只要有她就够了。

已经变得不像在朋友家里那般安分的美羽，到了家之后，说什么都不让朝美把自己抱进家，也不想回家。这让朝美费了好大的劲儿才把美羽抱了起来，而美羽又一直在朝美的怀里各种扑棱。

等到把美羽弄到了床上之后，朝美已经是气喘吁吁了。

下次可不能再让她喝酒了，喝醉了以后也太闹腾了。朝美如是想。

“唔……你这个讨厌鬼！为什么要去把我接回来。你让我一个静一静不行吗！”已经躺在了床上的美羽，开始撒起泼来。

“都是你的错！总是那么受欢迎！让我觉得我自己好多余……”

束手无策的朝美，有些不耐烦地扯了扯自己的领带。转而往床上一压，控制住了美羽的双手。“乖啊，很晚了，该休息了，别闹了。”

“我不要休息！你给我走开！”美羽挣扎着，试图挣开朝美抓住自己的双手，双脚开始在朝美的身上踢来踢去，喝醉了的美羽，估计根本不知道她一不小心踢到了什么地方。

朝美真的是，要疯了。

这个喝醉了酒的，磨人的小妖精。

“真的不要休息？”朝美抑制着私欲，哑着声音问道。

“不要！你走……唔！”不等美羽说完，朝美的唇就欺压了上去。

得想个办法，让这个磨人的小家伙安静下来。虽然趁着美羽还不算很清醒的时候，这么做有些趁人之危。但这也是没办法的办法了。

等到真的把人吻得迷糊了，朝美才松开了美羽。然后贴着美羽的耳朵，用充满了情欲的声音说道“小傻瓜，我不需要你送我什么礼物，你把自己送给我就足够了。”

“呜唔……朝美绚，你这个流氓。”朝美的鼻息打在美羽的脖颈上，让美羽下意识的打颤起来。

“我是流氓，那你这样勾引我对你耍流氓，又算是什么呢？”朝美坏笑地说道。

“唔……你…你这个混蛋！”美羽还想再使力踹他，但朝美已经用腿扣住了美羽，让美羽动弹不得。

朝美从耳朵开始，一直顺着颈侧，一路吻了下去，顺带还把美羽的衣服给一件件地解开了。

没有多少次经验的美羽，十分地敏感，经不住朝美的撩拨，没多久就沉浸到了，那浓浓情欲中去。

朝美看着身下那个，面部逐渐泛起潮红，一脸难耐，情难自已的美羽。越发觉得这个小家伙可爱起来，他真的想把如此可爱的美羽，狠狠地疼爱一番。

待到两个人都变得一丝不挂的时候，朝美就在美羽的脖颈和胸前，留下了不少印记，要多明显有多明显。不规矩的手，一边不控制力度地揉着胸前的那团柔软，一边没有条理地向下挑逗而去。

这让美羽发出了忍耐又细小地呜咽声，“宝贝儿，别忍着，我想听你的声音。”朝美舔弄着美羽的耳垂，轻声的说道。

朝美的手，已经探到了美羽最私密的地方，很明显地感觉到了那个地方，已经变得十分湿润了。只稍微挑逗了一下，就会有隐隐约约地水声传出。

过于刺激的感觉，让美羽的酒醒了不少，也明白了朝美在对她做什么。可是她想再反抗，也没有力气。她现在整个人酸软无比，情欲让她感觉周围的温度很高，仿佛她随时都要在朝美的怀里融化一般。

无法逃脱的美羽，只能顺从这朝美的动作，配合着，已经被解放了的双手，不知不觉间环上了朝美的腰。

没过多久，美羽就感觉到了朝美进入了她的身体。朝美生怕自己太过于鲁莽，弄疼美羽，所以把动作放得很轻很轻。这又让美羽变得不满足起来，抬高了腰向朝美索求更多。

因为美羽回应，朝美开始不再压抑自己，变得肆无忌惮起来。这回真的是把美羽给折腾狠了，到了最后，美羽被折腾得声音都哑了，朝美还是没有放过她。

结果，美羽怄气说的不要休息，就真的让她一晚上没有休息。

当然，朝美也为自己的所作所为付出了代价，后背和大腿被美羽抓得一道又一道的抓痕，事后肩膀还被捏的青了一块。

第二天被折腾得浑身快要散架的美羽，还是咬着牙起了床去上课。可是实在打不起精神的美羽，又开始气不打一处来了。

呕着气，又是一天没理朝美。


End file.
